The disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional variable resistance memory device.
According to demand for high capacity and low power consumption of a memory device, research is being conducted on next-generation memory devices that are nonvolatile and do not require a refresh operation. The next-generation memory devices are required to have high integration characteristics of DRAM (dynamic random access memory), nonvolatile characteristics of flash memory, and/or high speed of SRAM (static RAM). PRAM (phase change RAM), NFGM (nano floating gate memory), PoRAM (polymer RAM), MRAM (magnetic RAM), FeRAM (ferroelectric RAM), and/or RRAM (resistive RAM) are being studied as the next-generation memory device to meet the above-mentioned requirements.